


Communication is the Key

by cinderlily



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: M/M, PWP without Porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-02
Updated: 2015-01-02
Packaged: 2018-03-04 21:41:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3091334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cinderlily/pseuds/cinderlily
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The hotel room after the Winter Classic, Patrick wants to have sex and Jonny wants to talk. (And have sex.) Just random PWP with a little fluff.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Communication is the Key

He’s pushing Jonny’s shirt up with one hand, trying desperately to get his fingers to actually flick the belt open the way that people do in movies that looks so cool, but Jonny is having none of it. 

“Patrick,” Jonny using his captain voice in the bedroom has it’s time and place and this is definitely not one of them. 

Patrick took a large step back and exhaled slowly. He kept his voice and stare level. “Oh Captain, my Captain.” 

He might call what Jonny gave him a glare if his facial muscles had flexed an inch. Instead he just waited. Waited for the inevitable dressing down (not the fun kind) that was meant to be some kind of helpful step in their game. Somewhere in the back of his mind he could hear his grandpa telling him never date a coworker. (He doubted this was what he was thinking about.) 

But the silence stretched the length that made it uncomfortable and then some and Patrick cocked his head to one side. 

“I need to work on my face off? I need to work on offense? Defense? Dekeing? I need to be more like Sharpy? What?” 

The last one got to Jonny and a quirk of a smile that turned to a grimace. “Lord no, dude. You never need to be any more like Sharpy. Ever.” 

“Then why are we still clothed?” 

“I want to talk?” 

Patrick frowned. “About… hockey.” 

It hadn’t meant to be a question. That was what they were. Hockey. Hot sex. Food. The occasional mile high club when they could swing it. But Jonny didn’t look like that was on his mind. 

“Not about hockey.” 

“You pregnant?” 

Jonny put a hand on both hips. “Ha freaking ha, Kaner.” 

“Then what the hell, dude?” 

Patrick went to his bag and flipped through it; keenly aware that he wasn’t getting any that night he might as well get into his sweats. He slipped out of his pants in the an exaggerated stripping move but could practically hear the rolling of Jonny’s eyes. He stripped off his button down and just left it with his undershirt. 

Jonny stepped in front of him before he could flop onto his bed in a huff. “We haven’t had a conversation that hasn’t revolved around sex or hockey since camp.” 

“So?” Patrick shrugged. “You didn’t seem to mind it the last three months.” 

“I’m buying a house.” 

“I now have three ugly watches because my sisters are the devils.” 

“…. What?” 

Patrick frowned. “I thought we were playing a game of non sequitors.” He held up a finger at the smirk that he got. “I know what a non sequitor is, jack ass.” 

“I was kind of thinking you might want to like. Come with or something.” 

That. That was not at all what Patrick expected. He knew Jonny was looking at houses. Yeah, things had been weird for them for the last few months but he did still get some information from people (Well, **Sharpy** ). But invited a long? Like his opinion mattered? 

“When?” 

“Monday after practice?” 

Patrick didn’t know his schedule by heart but he knew this was important enough he could rearrange a few things. “Okay.” 

“Well, good.” 

“You going back to your room?” he gestured to the joint door that was halfway open. Jonny rolled his eyes and pushed Patrick the last few feet back to the bed. 

“Fuck you.” 

Patrick laughed. “Naw man, I think I’d rather fuck _you_.”

**Author's Note:**

> In the year 2015 I have a goal to write every single day. I'm not going to POST every single day but I will write every single day. This was just day one. I opened Word and wrote. Hope you like.


End file.
